You Don't Own Me (ON HIATUS UNTIL August 15th)
by quinzellharley
Summary: Don't tie me down cause I never stay. Starts after the 2016 film. Holtzmann/OC (Please follow and let me know what you think!)
1. 1999

1999

Kevin was walking down the hall with his friends. He kept to the back of the group. Smiling and laughing when everyone else did. He caught sight of his sister and said bye to them.

"Hey, Alice." He smiled.

"Hey." She flatly replied. His smile faded.

"What is it? You ok?" He touched her shoulder. Her eyes were filling with tears as she stood at the locker. She began to shake and sniffle. Kevin put his arm around his little sister and helped her to the nurse.

* * *

Kevin patiently sat outside the nurse's room. He could see her talking to his little sister through the doctors office window.

He hummed and twiddled his thumbs. He didn't like it when his sister was upset.

Alice had always been a bit different. He knew it. Their parents didn't believe it but he did. Alice wasn't his biological sister, but his adopted one. When she was 1 her parents abandoned her at a graveyard. She had gone to two other foster homes before they took her in.

* * *

"I can't help you if you don't take me seriously." The nurse snapped at her.

"I am being serious." She cried. The nurse rolled her eyes.

"I'm calling your parents." She stormed to her desk and slammed the door to the little doctors office.

Alice looked at the bed across from her and whimpered. She looked into the eyes of the ghost sitting there.

"Why are you here again?"

"You're doing well. That's why. It's my job to make your life a living hell."

"I haven't done anything to you." She cried.

"You're parents left you with me for a reason." The figure smirked. Then he got quiet and just watched her.

She began to feel light-headed and passed out.

* * *

Kevin stood up and ran to the window. He hit it a few times.

"Alice!"

This caught the nurses attention and she went back into the office and gasped running and kneeing beside her.

They called an ambulance. Alice could remember vaguely seeing what happened as she was loaded in. The last image in her mind was the man that always showed up.


	2. 2016

2016

Alice glanced out the window at the clouds. She would be landing in New York at my minute. She checked her phone and re-read all the messages from Kevin.

"I'm so excited to see you. I work with some really cool people."

"The address is the same as the old fire station."

"You don't have to worry about dealing with fires, we just deal with ghosts."

"We all kinda live here so you don't have to get a hotel room either. I already asked them and you can stay as long as you need to."

She smiled a bit but suddenly got a cold chill. She nervously glanced around and relaxed a bit. For the past few years, she had spent her life completely alone. It was better that way, it never failed, a couple months into being with others or looking for a community in something he would show up. Kevin was the one who had been trying to convince her to come to New York. Ever since he landed this receptionist job a year ago he hadn't stopped asking every day.

* * *

Kevin was nervously pacing around his desk. Holtzmann came back in from going to the hardware store.

"What's wrong big guy?"

"My sister is about to land."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to meet her. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." She went to the third floor and threw open the door to her room. One more door over was the lab.

She slid her mattress to the corner and set her tools on the desk. She stretched and turned on a random CD. She danced around and cleaned up some of the old pizza boxes and trash that piled up.

* * *

Alice had picked up her luggage and managed to hail a taxi. She texted Kevin and told him that she would be there in 15. She spent the ride listening to music.

* * *

Holtzmann heard a knock. She went to the door.

"What's up Kevin?"

"Where is everyone? I want them to meet her."

"They all went to that book signing at Barnes and noble." Kevin looked upset. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I can come down meet her."

"Thank you Holtzmann." He smiled.

They both went downstairs and waited around the lobby. Holtzmann was leaning in a chair behind the desk and playing around with a Rubix cube as Kevin paced around.

* * *

Alice checked the address on her phone and gulped. Her stomach was full of butterflies. She took a deep breath and headed to the door.

* * *

"You're gonna love her. She's been doing all this math stuff since she graduated. She's so nice and..."

Holtzman and Kevin both looked to the door. Kevin skipped over and opened it.

"Alice!" He beamed and hugged her. Holtzmann came out from behind the desk and waited. "Alice this is Holtzmann, she's one of the people I've been telling you about."

"It's great to meet you." Alice offered her hand. Holtzmann gulped and paused, staring at her for a moment in awe before she took her hand.

"The pleasures all mine." She nervously spoke, her cheeks turning red. Alice noticed and she blushed a little bit too. Kevin took his sister's hand, not noticing the moment the two girls had just shared.

"Let me go show you around!" He beamed and pulled her toward the stairs. Alice and Holtzmann shared a smile and then Alice went with Kevin.

Holtzmann quickly scurried to the back of the desk and she sat down again. Leaning back and taking a deep breath. Her cheeks still felt hot. She was so cute. She was about the same height and build. Her hair was dyed lavender and tied into a large bun that sat on the top of her head. And she wore a red lipstick that made her olive skin look even prettier than it probably already looked.

She felt really overwhelmed.


	3. Abby the Secret Keeper

"Man, you are one cool chick." Patty smiled. Alice laughed and thanked her. They were all eating dinner.

"Kevin's been gushing about you guys for a year, it's great to finally meet you." Erin and Abby smiled.

"Hey, it's great to know that Kevin has such a good support system." Erin smiled.

"Alice is the best thing in my life other than you guys." Kevin matter of factly spoke. "My parents adopted her when she was 12 and since then we've been the best of friends." Alice smiled at her brother. She looked around.

"Hey, where is Holtzmann?" She innocently asked.

"Maybe she fell asleep in the lab again." Abby got up and picked up a couple of the empty plates at the table. "I can go check this time."

* * *

Holtzmann nervously paced back and forth in the lab.

"What even are feelings? It was just 'meeting someone new jitters', don't even worry about it." She spoke aloud. She jumped when the door opened.

"Hey Holtzmann, why are you being so antisocial?"

She stuttered when trying to respond.

"Look. Alice is a really nice kid. I know you met her earlier but I think it's good to spend some more time with a new roommate." Abby reasoned.

"I know it's just... I had some stuff to finish."

"What could it be? You know I'm sure it can wait." Abby scolded.

"Abbbyyyy." Holtzmann flopped into a chair. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh. Yeah? Of course, I can?"

"I think. Well. I don't know!"

"You just did."

"Well, I don't now."

"Come on Holtzmann, you know you can tell me anything."

"It's just. I don't actually have anything to finish. I just think she's really cute. And my stomach gets this really gross feeling whenever I see her. And I don't know what this is saying from a biological perspective and I just think that I'm gonna die."

"So you're telling me you have a crush?"

"No!" Holtzmann stood holding her head. She looked over at Abby and Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I guess so. I don't know. I've never had feelings like this before. It's upsetting me."

"Well maybe if you just went downstairs and talked to her instead of running from your problems."

"I think Benny would beg to differ..."

"Hey! That's a different situation." Abby blushed. "Don't change the subject. You're a beautiful, very likable woman Holzmann."

Holtzmann pouted.

"Now go down there and talk to her." Abby pulled her along.

* * *

Alice was talking to Patty about when she worked at the train station. She laughed as patty told her about all of the crazy people that came through. Erin was also telling stories about the time she was up for tenure.

"I found her." Abby announced as her and Holtzmann came down the stairs. "She was asleep like a little baby."

Alice smiled and waved. Holtzmann awkwardly waved back and nervously sat at the table.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Patty asked Holtzmann.

"I think I pulled something in my sleep." She was sitting as stiff as a board.

"Oh. Well okay." Patty frowned. "We can go see a doctor..."

"Nah I'll be fine." Holtzmann was turning red. Abby put her head in her hands.

"I'm going to go and clean up the dishes." Kevin happily spoke.

"Oh, I'll go help!" Erin eagerly stood and went with him.

"Well, Patty. Do you want to go get groceries with me?" Abby asked, staring directly into Holtzmann's eyes as she asked.

"Sure, let me go get my purse."

"Maybe you can show Alice around the lab?" Abby spoke. Patting Holtzmann's shoulder.

"That would be really cool." Alice smiled.

Holtzmann nervously laughed and nodded but gave Abby a look like she would throw up.


	4. The Lab

Alice and Holtzmann walked in silence to the lab. Eventually, they both tried to say something but it came out at the same time and they both got quiet again. Holtzmann led her through her room to the lab. When she turned the light on Alice gasped.

"Woah. It's so cool in here." She walked up to the wall with all of their proton packs.

"What are these?" Holtzmann walked up beside her and started nervously explaining what they were made of and what they did.

Alice watched her and smiled. She could tell Holtzmann was nervous but she couldn't really put her finger on it. She wondered if the moment they shared when they first met meant anything or if Holtzmann was just shy. The way she described all the machinery was really endearing. It was almost like she was talking about her children.

"We call them proton packs." Holtzmann finished.

"That's amazing." Alice smiled.

"Thank you." Holtzmann turned toward her and noticed that her lipstick had smudged a bit.

"What is it?"

"You've got something..." She nervously reached over and wiped away the smudge with her thumb.

"Thanks." Alice smiled as they both made eye contact. They were quiet for a moment and just shared a small smile. Holtzmann's stomach felt like a butterfly garden.

Alice felt her heart beat racing. She wanted to embrace her or do something, but she felt too afraid to. She didn't want the entity to come back. They were the ghostbusters, but sometimes ghosts could be more complex than just a normal haunted house or apparition. She wondered if they had ever helped someone who was haunted. Someone who had a malevolent being that only wanted to bring harm to the person they were tied to.

Holtzmann shook, but on impulse reached over and touched her face. Alice blushed and put her hand over the scientist's. Holtzmann felt her shaking calm a bit. After this, they stood there for a second. They were both too scared to do anything else for different reasons. Holtzmann didn't want to mess the moment up and Alice was afraid of crossing a line and having the man come back. They heard the door opening and quickly separated.

"Alice?" Kevin opened the door and smiled. "Let me show you your room."

"Ok Kev." Alice smiled. She turned to Holtzmann. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Holtzmann smiled and scratched her head.

When Kevin and Alice left the room. Holtzmann covered her face in embarrassment. Her mind began going 30 miles a minute trying to feel less nervous. She felt stupid and excited all at the same time.

* * *

That night Holtzmann was able to have some form of distraction. She and Patty had to go check out a haunting in upper Manhattan. Patty talked to the woman who had phoned them while Holtzmann started wandering around the house.

"So you're saying at night there's an apparition of the woman who killed herself here before you moved in?"

"I don't know who else it could be."

"Well don't you worry about a thing. We'll take care of this."

* * *

While Holtzmann was looking at some of the things in the basement she saw a brick that looked like it was about to pop out.

"Hello. What do we have here?" She used her pocketknife to get the brick off of the wall and found a little hideaway with a notebook stuck inside. She pulled it out and opened to a few pages and read a bit.

 _I'm not crazy, the ones who are crazy are the ones who deny that he's here with me._

 _He wants me to sacrifice her, to give her up to him. She's the only thing standing in the way between us._

Holtzmann cringed and read from the last entry.

 _He said I can be liberated, that I can be free from this. That we can be together. I have to leave the baby. I'm going to lay her by his grave tonight. I'm doing this because I'm tired of living like this. I feel sick. I see things that others don't see. I can't take it anymore. He says that one day we can make the world a better place from his side. If this reaches anyone just know that I'll be back to see it through. I left her because I won't let a child get in the way of this. I killed myself because he says it will be better, that one day we can become the rulers of the living._

Holtzmann felt a hand come down on her shoulder and she screamed and dropped the notebook.


	5. Friends

"Hey calm down." Patty raised her hands as Holtzmann caught her breath. She picked up the notebook and put it in her pocket.

"I found something worth looking into. There's this weird notebook."

"I also found something. Apparently, a woman killed herself here 20 some odd years ago."

"Great." The scientist took out one of the EVP devices. "Let's go."

* * *

Alice was up nervously revising some of her thesis paper. She had transferred to Columbia and was getting her doctorate in mathematics. The next afternoon was her first meeting with the advisor.

She turned off her lamp light and changed into pajamas. She washed her face and dried it off. As she studied herself in the mirror she placed her hand over the spot Holtzmann had touched. She blushed a bit and smiled.

She was hoping this would all work. She had been working on and planning this move for months and he hadn't shown up again. She hoped the ghost was finally out of her life.

* * *

Holtzmann and Patty looked around a bit more in the basement.

"I'm not getting anything." Patty sigh. Checking the audio levels on the EVP.

"Me either. It looks like this will have to be a few day effort. Maybe the ghost is just shy."

They looked around for a few more hours the started back.

On the way home they talked about the weird notebook.

"You know, this is actually ringing a bell. Right after this woman killed herself there was a big story about how she had left her baby in a graveyard down in Jersey." Patty explained. "It was really sad the whole thing."

"That's awful." Holtzmann grimaced.

* * *

Kevin and Alice were out for a walk.

"So how are you doing Alice?" He smiled.

"I'm doing a lot better than I thought."

"No visits from...him?"

Alice shook her head. Kevin was the only one who knew about the man. In her youth he was the only one who believed her, and as they got older he was more and more protective.

"I'm glad sis."

"I can see why you like it here, everyone is so nice. It's so interesting too, being funded to study the paranormal."

Kevin nodded.

"I'm trying to let them make me a ghostbuster too, but right now they wanted to just have me on the phone."

"Makes sense." She giggled.

* * *

The next morning Alice was downstairs at the desk doing research for her thesis. It was about the mathematical probability of extraterrestrial life.

Holtzmann was headed out to go grab some things from the hardware store and noticed her reading.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Oh hi." Alice smiled back, folding the corner of the page she was on down.

"Have you had anything to eat today?"

"No, not really, I've been so busy with this." Alice laughed.

"Want to come along? I'm going to Home Depot, but you know, there are a lot of food trucks on the way." She nervously suggested.

"Sure!" Alice tucked her stuff away in one of the drawers and stuffed her wallet into her pocket. She was wearing a pair of green balloon pants and a black cropped top. Her lavender hair was tied back in the bun it usually sat in.

They left and decided to walk. On the way there Alice got a giant pretzel. They shared it and talked about random stuff.

"I just think people are purposely ignorant about the things they don't understand." Alice complained.

"I agree. But you've always got to face that. It's like everyone ignores or denies what they don't understand." Holtzmann agreed.

"So how did you get started, on all this paranormal stuff?"

"I was kick...erm...respectfully removed from this nuclear program when there was an accident...after that, I was moseying around New York and I met Abby."

"Oh." Alice looked slightly unsettled.

"Don't worry. He's fine, he can walk on his own now." Holtzmann reasoned, scratching her head. Alice nodded and gave her a supportive smile.

They got to the store and Holtzmann started piling things in the cart as Alice pushed it.


	6. 1990

1990

Alice sat in the corner coloring. She was 6 and had moved to another foster house the previous year. The teacher in the room stepped into her office to talk to her current parents. Her teacher wanted to discuss with her parents about sending her to a excelled learning school or different classroom environment. A little boy came up and pulled her hair.

"Ouch." She teared up and the little boy laughed and grabbed her drawing.

"Stupid." He grabbed her picture and studied it. It was a picture of her but she was holding hands with a strange looking figure. "Who's that your boyfriend?" The boy teased.

"Give me that back." Alice tried to grab the picture but the little boy pushed her down. She began to cry. This got the attention of a few other kids in class and they surrounded her.

"The new girls a freak." The boy pointed and laughed. Some of the other kids started to pull her hair and push her.

"Stop!" She sniffed.

"Alice." She saw the man appear in the corner. "Are they picking on you?" She nodded and all of a sudden the boy started screaming.

Her parents and the teacher ran into the room.

"Matt?" The teacher ran to him and felt his forehead. "Oh my god you're burning up." Scratches started forming on his arms and she called 911. Alice's parents ran to her after she picked up the drawing.

"Alice, sweetheart, what happened?" Her mom asked, holding her arm.

"He was picking on me." She sniffled, clutching the drawing to her chest.

"Why did you do that to him?"

"I didn't."

"Well then who did?"

"Alex did."

"Who?"

Alice gave her mother the drawing and her and Alice's father exchanged glances.


	7. Central Park

Alice sat in the lab with Holtzmann. They both were working on opposite sides of the room but that didn't stop them from sending each other little smiles and glances every so often. Holtzmann danced around as she worked and Alice giggled to herself. Holtzmann felt hot, she had never felt this way before and didn't know what else to do but share the small smiles and glances. She tried to focus on updating the equipment.

"Hey, Holtzmann." The scientist turned the radio down.

"Yeah?" She asked flopping down into one of the rolling chairs in the lab.

"Are you doing anything tonight? I kind of wanted to go out, I haven't been around New York in years." Holtzmann smiled at the idea and pulled her glasses down her nose as she rolled around the work area.

"I was going to go out with Patty on an investigation but I'm sure Abby or Erin can cover for me." The strange notebook crossed her mind for a second.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, a bit concerned. "We can always do it a different night."

"No, it's fine." Holtzmann smiled. "Let me go find them and I'll meet you downstairs at 7."

* * *

"Abby pleaseeeeee." Holtzmann pleaded, shaking her friend.

"Ok, ok fine!" Abby sigh. "I'll have to move around some very importance business but you finding love is important. You're just gonna have to make this up to Benny. You know how he gets when I cancel on him."

Holtzmann bit her lip and hugged Abby.

"You're my fairy godmother." She sniffled. Abby laughed.

"Holtzmann it's fine. Just tell me everything when you get back."

Holtzmann nodded and hugged her again before going to her room to get ready. It was 6. Holtzmann put on a pair of high waisted pants with a button up shirt and tie. She tied her hair up with a blue headband and pulled on her leather gloves. She stood in the mirror and nervously studied herself.

"Physics has always left me in a state of disarray because I'm very scared of the meaning of life and the notion of us having a purpose because that purpose has never come as clear to me as science has and since I've met you it's felt like I have a better idea of what it all means." She covered her face. "No that's dumb."

* * *

Alice happily waited downstairs. She was wearing a blue and white romper, her hair was pulled back in two French braids.

"Where are off to?" Kevin asked.

"I'm going to go out with Holtzmann." She smiled.

"Well that's fun, are you guys going to the hardware store again?" He asked, thumbing through some of his head shots.

"Nah, she's going to take me around the city."

Holtzmann came down the stairs and sheepishly waved at her.

"Ready?" Alice asked. Hopping of where she sat on the counter.

"Yep." Holtzmann smiled, sticking her hands in her pockets, she felt them getting sweaty under her gloves.

"Bye Kevin." He smiled at them and waved bye.

* * *

"Where are we headed?" Alice asked as they sat waiting for the train. Holtzmann nervously played with her gloves.

"I wanted to take you around to this pizza place I really like, I want to show you my favorite places that I would loiter in before I met Abby, then I figured we could go wander around Central Park." Holtzmann was talking a mile a minute. Alice gave her a supportive smile, she could tell the scientist was nervous again.

"That sounds great Holtz."

* * *

In school I never really had friends, it's hard when you have such abstract interests." Holtzmann explained before taking a drink of her soda.

"I don't think you're interests are too abstract. Kids are just mean." They were sharing a pizza.

"That's an understatement." Holtzmann sigh. She and Alice got quite for a minute as they ate.

"Hey, thank you for taking me around. Sorry that I interrupted the investigation."

"Don't worry about it. Anytime." Holtzmann gave her a toothy grin.

By 8:30 they had finished the pizza and wandered around a few of the coffee shops and libraries that Holtzmann frequented.

They finally ended up in Central Park.

"I forgot how beautiful it was here." Alice admired all of the gardens. Holtzmann watched her and smiled.

"Yeah, it sure is beautiful." Holtzmann studied Alice with a look of admiration. Alice caught her gaze and Holtzmann looked away, a bit embarrassed that she had been caught staring. Alice decided to be a bit bold and reached over to take the scientists gloved hand. Holtzmann turned bright red and looked at her feet nervously but she happily entwined her fingers with Alice's.

They walked hand in hand for awhile in silence. Holtzmann could feel her heart about to pound out of her chest, she gently squeezed Alice's hand. She felt like she might pass out any second.

"You ok?" Alice was worried.

"Yeah." Holtzmann sheepishly looked away. "I've just never really...you know...done this with anyone."

"Don't worry." Alice gave her hand a little squeeze and they shared a smile.


	8. Night Terrors

Holtzmann and Alice spent the night cuddling in Alice's room.

"I'm really glad I met you." Alice smiled, she was starting to believe that she was better. That he had finally left her alone. She wanted to take a chance on this.

"You're telling me." Holtzmann teased, twirling her finger around a lock of Alice's hair.

"You said you've never done something like this?" Alice asked. Holtzmann got a bit of a faraway look.

"I mean. Nothing as nice as this... If I'm being transparent I have been with other women. But you know, the next morning they're just gone. There was a period of time after I got kicked out of the program and before I met Abby where I was pretty much in and out of relationships like that, crashing on the couches of people I hooked up with." The scientist sadly smiled and tucked the hair she had been playing with behind Alice's ear. "It's hard being different."

"Well, I like it." Alice smiled, loosening Holtzman's tie. Holtzmann felt suddenly really emotional, she tried to hide it and nuzzled her nose into Alice's neck breathing in her scent. Alice closed her eyes and began to doze off. Holtzmann also felt her eyes starting to droop. They both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Holtzmann had a nightmare. In her dreams she was back in the apartment her previous 'girlfriend' had lived in.

"You can't go." The woman sobbed, blocking the door. Her name was Sara.

"Stop doing this." Holtzmann frowned. Clutching her duffle bag.

"I can be different. I can change." The scientist bit her lip. She felt the bruises on her arms, they were still sore from a few nights ago. She tried to push past her to leave. But Sara pushed her down and pinned her to the ground. She sat on her chest, holding her arms down with her knees. Holtzmann struggled and Sara smacked her hard, her glasses flew off her face. "I hate you." She screamed.

While Holtzmann struggled to get her arms free Sara smacked her again.

"Stop it!"

"You can't leave!" Sara was crying still, she had a look of anger and disgust as she held Holtzmann down. The scientist felt her nose start to bleed when she hit her again. She finally managed to get one arm out from under her and stopped her hand from coming down on her again. She kicked the woman off of her and grabbed her glasses. While Sara was holding her stomach and trying to get up Holtzmann ran for the door. She didn't stop running until she was on the train.

People kept giving her stares. Her glasses were cracked and her nose was still gushing blood, she was using one of her tee shirts to hold to her nose. Her eyes were full of tears and she felt like an animal at the zoo. She was glad that her other bruises were hiding under her long sleeved shirt and overalls.

As the train went to depart she saw Sara come down the stairs of the station and her heart nearly stopped.

"You freak!" The woman screamed hitting the window of the train car Holtzmann was in, but it was too late. The train took off before she could board.

Holtzmann closed her eyes and put her head back to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Holtzmann jolted awake in a cold sweat. She hated reliving that nightmare. Alice stirred when she sat up.

"Holtz?" She whispered, nuzzling into her chest.

"Sorry." She whispered, rubbing Alice's back. She bit her lip to hold back tears.

"What's wrong?" Alice cooed.

"Just a bad dream."

"Ok." Alice laid down pulled at her shirt until she also laid back down. She pulled Holtzmann close and kissed her forehead.

"I'm here Holtzmann." The scientist felt some of the tears fall down her cheeks as Alice held her.

"Thank you."


	9. Erin and Holtzmann

Patty was doing some more research on the claims in the book. She was looking up a lot of old news articles about the mother and her background.

Abby was going through the EVP's to see if they could pick up on something.

"Patty come listen to this." They both took a headphone and leaned in close to the device.

"Find Alex." A woman's voice called. "Break the barrier. Use her."

Patty felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Who's Alex?" Abby asked.

"No idea... But I can tell you right now I don't like the 'break the barrier' comment." Patty frowned.

"Why would a ghost be trying to break the barrier again?" Abby frowned.

"Maybe it's not a ghost trying to come through to our side?" Patty suggested.

"Well, I'm not sure I like that at all. We're the ghostbusters...not the like...demon...busters." Abby hesitantly spoke. " I wouldn't even begin to know where to start with that kind of mess."

* * *

Alice was studying on campus the next day. She was trying really hard to study for her thesis but she kept getting distracted thinking about the previous days events. She hadn't felt this happy in a really long time.

She was going to meet Holtzmann after she passed on her first draft of the paper to her advisor but it felt like the time was passing really slow.

* * *

Holtzmann was in the lab working on stuff for the EVP equipment. She was formulating a smaller device that could be hooked onto the proton packs that would record audio a lot better. She heard a knock.

"Come in." She called, not really paying attention to who it was.

"Hey." Erin walked in and leaned against the lab door. She looked angry and abrasive and Holtzmann felt the hairs on her neck stand.

"Oh hey." Holtzmann waved, studying her blueprint. She felt Erin's gaze.

"So...I had a question." Erin let the statement hang in the air for a second, Holtzmann stayed quiet thinking of a way to respond.

"What is it?" The scientist set the blueprints down and pushed her glasses up on her head. She knew where this was going but she didn't want to accept that. She stared directly into Erin's eyes.

"I saw you and Alice come in last night." Holtzmann grimaced and felt her stomach flop. She knew it.

"And?" The scientist felt like she was walking barefoot down a hall littered with lego pieces.

"I think you know." Erin was visibly upset. Holtzmann rubbed her eyes.

"Look I thought it was clear. That night we were both drunk and it was just a one-time thing." She answered.

"We never established that." Erin insisted.

"Erin we did. You know we did." Holtzmann was getting frustrated.

"I presume it was just a hookup with her too now?"

"Erin that's unfair, stop acting like this." Holtzmann crossed her arms. "This is different."

"You're a liar Jillian Holtzmann." Erin glared. "I presume you'll try hooking up with Abby, and Patty, maybe even Kevin after this you..." Holtzmann cut her off.

"Erin. How dare you. Everyone knows what happened, ask anyone and they know it was a one-time thing. You didn't fight me on this when it happened. I don't understand why you're doing this now." An alarm went off and Holtzmann pulled her glasses back down, she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on over her lab clothes.

"This conversation isn't over." Erin stomped her foot on the ground. She was red with anger and annoyance.

"Yes, it is." Holtzmann said with the same amount of annoyance. "I have to go pick up Alice."

Erin followed her out of the room and shouted after her but Holtzmann ignored it.


	10. Burgers and Physics

Abby was in her room, she was drinking a cup of coffee and reading Chicken Noodle Soup for the Soul. All of a sudden Erin stormed in crying.

"Oh my god, Erin what's wrong?" She set down the book and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Holtzmann." She managed to say as she wiped the tears with the back of her hand. Abby felt a little uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you know how much I like her." Erin bluntly spoke.

"Yeah, look...I'm sorry Erin, sometimes things don't work out..."

"Now she's out hooking up with that Alice girl." Erin covered her face. Abby didn't know what to do but hug her and let her cry.

* * *

Holtzmann drove as quick as she could to go and pick up Alice. They made plans to go get burgers that morning.

Alice was sitting on a bench outside the college. When Holtzmann pulled up she perked up and quickly gathered her things. The second she got in the car she could tell something was wrong and her heart skipped a beat.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll explain over lunch."

* * *

Alice and Holtzmann sat opposite each other in a corner booth of the burger place. They had both been sitting in silence for a good 5-10 minutes. Holtzmann was quickly drinking down her milkshake and chewing on the straw.

"You can tell me." Alice finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Erin and I hooked up a couple months ago when we were both drunk and now she's really bitter about you and me." She quickly spoke, going back to chewing her straw the second she was done talking. Alice let it sit for a second and thought about what she had said.

"So you guys weren't..."

"It was a casual thing." Holtzmann cut her off and assured her looking into her eyes. "Look, Alice, when I said that I'd never done this before I meant the whole nice, innocent thing. I've only had sex with people, I've never developed a string of romance with them. I don't want you to judge that."

"Holtzmann I'm not. I've never done anything with another person." Alice lied. There was one boy she had been with. But she wasn't about to tell Holtzmann about it. "I just...I don't want to feel nervous about this...what kind of relationship is this."

"It's different." Holtzmann reached her hand out to take Alice's. "I'm so new to this level of commitment but I'm ready to be exclusive to you."

Alice smiled and took the scientists hand.

"I'd like that a lot." She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I may mess up a lot. Or maybe I won't be sure what to do, but I'm ready to grow with you...physics has always left me in a state of disarray because I'm very scared of the meaning of life and the notion of us having a purpose because that purpose has never come as clear to me as science has but since I've met you it's felt like I have a better idea of what it all means." Holtzmann turned bright red. She knew she had just word vomited all over the conversation. The only thing that reassured her was how Alice's eyes lit up when she confessed her feelings.


	11. Jackson 1

2001

Jackson had chemistry with Alice. They were both awkward lab partners. He was a tall and lanky boy, and he played basketball. Not because he was a welcomed part of the team, but because he was a shoe in for his athletic ability and height.

Every morning he would wait by the bus stop for Alice and he would walk with her to class. He tried to hide it under the guise of 'talking about homework' but his intentions were a bit different. It was his goal to spend as much time with Alice as possible.

On a day in late April, he slipped her a note during lecture. Alice was a bit confused, she picked it up and quietly opened the envelope.

Jackson's stationary of choice was a badly ripped out page of his composition book. He also forgot to bring a pencil or pen to class so he swiped a white board marker and wrote "prom?" In big letters. Alice turned pink and set the note down for a moment. She turned to a page in her notebook and passed him a note that said. "Yes."

* * *

2016

Alice was laying in Holtzmann's room reading about famous cases of UFO's that couldn't be debunked. She marked up the book with a highlighter and didn't notice the door open.

Erin jumped when she saw the girl curled up in Holtzmann's bed with a book. She crossed her arms and tensed up. Alice looked up and her heart skipped a beat when she saw her.

"Oh. Hey, Erin." She laid down the book and sat up a bit.

"Hey...where Holtzmann?" She flatly spoke.

"She's in the lab." Alice nervously spoke. Erin glared a bit and then turned on her heels. Walking over to the lab. Alice laid down and uncomfortably and opened her book again.

* * *

Erin stormed into the lab without any announcement. Holtzmann peeked up from the equipment she was welding and lifted her helmet.

"Erin?"

"Oh so now you're living together?"

Holtzmann stood up and dusted her hands off, she rolled her eyes as crossed her arms.

"Erin stop acting like this. You really need to knock it off."

"Why don't you share my feelings? You said an awful lot that night."

"Look I don't know how many times I have to explain this to you." Holtzmann started cleaning everything up. Erin started saying all the things Holtzmann said that night they hooked and they started becoming increasingly vulgar.

"Stop all this!" Holtzmann finally shouted. "Erin this is never going to work, when will you get that through that thick skull of yours!" She shouted. Erin felt like her emotions had been sitting dormant for a long time and she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"I hate you!" Erin shouted back. Holtzmann froze up and stared at her for a moment. Erin knew she had said something that hit home for the scientist and took a step back. She had never seen Holtzmann look so upset. Her face turned pale and she absentmindedly touched her nose as if it had been injured. "Holtzmann..."

The scientist held up a hand and she immediately got quiet. Erin knew she couldn't take it back or apologize so she just put her head down and left without another word. When she saw Alice emerge from Holtzmann's room. She pushed past her and escaped down the hall.

* * *

Alice had heard the yelling and went over to the lab to make sure everything was ok.

"Holtz?" She poked her head in and saw the scientist putting her welding equipment away. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." She gently caressed Alice's cheek with her thumb, giving her a sad smile. She hugged Holtzmann tight, nuzzling her face into her chest. Holtzmann gently rubbed her back and laid her cheek on the top of her head. "I mean it I'm fine, really."

"Well ok." Alice pulled away. "Want to go get some takeout?"

"You read my mind." Holtzmann winked.


	12. The Honeymoon Phase

Holtzmann and Patty were back at the Manhattan apartment basement the following week.

They were finally successful at summoning the ghost and we're currently mid-chase with the female class 4 apparition. The apparition was very skinny and fragile looking. She was wearing a white tank top on that appeared to be soaked in blood, and black shorts. As they ran down the hall after it Patty noticed a strange marking on the creature's wrist.

"Holtzmann block the stairs." Patty called, trying to back the ghost in a corner. She aimed a shotgun looking device at it and shot a "ghost net". Before the ghost could make it to the stairs it made contact and sucked the ghost into a 'poke-ball' like device.

"Yes!" Patty smirked, high-fiving Holtzmann.

"That was a real good shot." Holtzmann admired. Securing the ball on her belt. They both returned to the client's apartment and informed her that the case was clear and that they would be running some tests on the apparition.

* * *

"It's going to be so cool to try and see how much of a sentient being that ghost chick is." Patty beamed, she had been running a lot of tests with Holtzmann and was hoping to get a journal article published.

"We should start on it first thing in the morning." Holtzmann studied the ball.

"Sure thing." Patty agreed. She looked over at Holtzmann and immediately zoned in on a hickey. "Hey Holtz, I've just been meaning to ask you, are you and Alice..."

"Dating." Holtzmann finished, smirking at Patty. She wiggled her eyebrows and nodded. Patty playfully punched her shoulder.

"That's great dude!" Patty laughed. "You guys seemed to be getting close these last few weeks! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I've just been so busy being in the honeymoon phase that it slipped my mind." She laughed.

"Seems like it." Patty smirked. "And from your neck, it looks like it too."

"Oh no really!?" Holtzmann pulled the passenger side mirror down and studied her neck as Party teased her.

* * *

Erin was talking to Kevin at the desk.

"So, tell me about Alice." She batted her eyelashes but Kevin was absentmindedly drawing and didn't notice the gesture.

"She's a girl, and she's adopted, her favorite color is..."

"No no no." Erin sigh. "Are there any habits she has that you find annoying? Or anything particularly embarrassing that has happened to her that she would be haunted by..."

"No. Not really either of those things." Kevin kept drawing. His image was of two badly drawn stick figures holding hands and smiling.

"What are you drawing?" Erin perked an eyebrow.

"Didn't Alice tell you? Her and Holtzmann are dating." Kevin held up the drawing. One of the stick figures had big circles around her eyes, he pointed it out. "See that's Holtzmann, I tried to make sure the glasses looked similar..."

"Don't you think it's strange? I mean they just met." Erin said under her breath.

"This other one is Alice. You can tell because if you really look you can see that she's not wearing any glasses." Kevin continued.

"Yeah... That's...really nice Kevin but..."

Patty and Holtzmann came back in. They were holding a pizza and tossing the ball back and forth. Erin awkwardly fled when she made eye contact with Holtzmann. Holtzmann had told

Patty what happened on the car ride home so they exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"Holtzmann!" Kevin eagerly approached her with his drawing. "I know it's a little much but consider this my blessing."

* * *

When Holtzmann when up to her room after dropping everything off in the lab, and hanging up Kevin's drawing she saw Alice fast asleep at her desk. She had left the lamp light on and was drooling on her third draft of the thesis. She smiled and gently shook her.

"Hey, Alice..." She snored and shook her hand away. "Wake up cutie pie." Holtzmann shook her again, Alice rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"It's around 1 am." Holtzmann helped her to the bed as Alice leaned into her. "You can't keep doing these all-nighters, they're bad for you." She worriedly spoke.

"But my thesis is due next week." Alice softly kissed her. Nuzzling into her neck.

"Still, I don't want you to burn out."

"Don't worry." Alice smiled, kissing her again. Holtzmann held Alice by the waist as they kissed. As the kissing got more intense Holtzmann began acting on instinct. Her hand crept up Alice's shirt a little bit but she stopped herself. She pulled away from her and tucked her hair behind her ear. Alice smiled and softly kissed her hand. The scientist leaned close, something had been crossing her mind for the past week since they had started taking baby steps to being intimate. Alice felt Holtzmann's breath in her ear.

"I want to make love to you." Alice felt her skin prick up with goosebumps. Holtzmann let the question hang in the air for a moment. "Do you want to?"

"Yes." Alice managed to respond. The second she said yes Holtzmann pushed her down on the bed and crawled over her. Alice felt her heart skip a beat when their lips collided again.


	13. Jackson 2

2001

The night of junior prom Alice lost her virginity to Jackson. As they laid there in his room after he hugged her close.

"I think I'm in love with you Alice." He kissed her cheek and felt a tear on his lips. "Why are you crying."

"I think I love you too." She replied, sniffling a little bit. Jackson wiped away her tears and smiled at her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I'm haunted...well I have this thing tied to me." Jackson didn't really believe her but tried not to show it. "I don't want you to leave me because of it. I need your support."

"I wouldn't leave you for anything."

* * *

When she got home a familiar face was waiting for her.

"Have a good night?" The ghost smiled. "It sure seemed like it."

"Go away."

"You know it's not that easy." He shrugged.

"I'm sick of this! I love him! You can't take that away from me!"

"Just you wait." The ghost walked closed and set a hand on her shoulder, she felt her skin heat up.

"Don't do this."

"You need to be put in your place. I'm the only one allowed to be in your life." She winced and felt a burn form on her shoulder before the ghost disappeared.

Her heart began to beat fast, she sprinted to Jackson's house. His mom worked nights and she was scared the ghost would kill him when he saw that Jackson was alone. When she got there she hit the door and screamed for him.

* * *

Jackson was writing in a notebook, he perked up when he heard someone hitting the door. When he got up to leave his room an apparition appeared in front of him.

"Hello Jackson, Alice sends her regards."

* * *

Alice was going crazy, after 5 minutes she ran to the neighbor's house. They used the key Jacksons mom gave them to get into the house. When they found Jackson, Alice panicked.

He was laying in the middle of his room, his face and body were covered in bruises, burns, and scratches. Alice called an ambulance and rode with him to the hospital.

Since they were both underage their parents had to be called. Kevin was there to pick her up an hour later. Jackson was finally stable and Alice wasn't allowed in to see him.

"Hey, kiddo." Kevin sat beside her.

"It wasn't me Kevin. It was him." She began to tear up and sniffled. Kevin hugged her.

"I know Alice. I believe you."

* * *

A week later Jackson was back at school. Alice felt nervous. He was sitting away from where they usually sat. She went to her normal seat and tried to get his attention but he didn't look at her. At lunch, she sat where they usually did but Jackson was sitting by himself across the cafeteria. She went over to him and sat across from him.

"Jackso..." She started.

"Get away from me."

Alice heard ringing in her ears and she felt sick.

"What?"

"You heard me." Jackson began to shake, she could see where his scratches were bandaged up. "I don't want anything to do with you. You're a freak, you need help."

Alice picked up her lunch tray and went back to the other corner of the lunch room. She tried to eat but couldn't.


	14. The Morning After

2016

Holtzmann was holding Alice tight around the middle and Alice had her fingers in Holtzmann's hair. They were both fast asleep. Alice suddenly felt sick and woke up. She opened her eyes and felt them start to fill with tears. Her heart began to race.

"Alice." A male voice called to her in the dark. "Did you miss me?"

She didn't look at him, Holtzmann nuzzled into her stomach and snored. Alice knew she was the only one able to see him and hear him.

"How do you feel Alice? You look quite cozy. She's very pretty." Alice looked down at Holtzmann, the tears leaked out of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "I leave you alone for a few years and you already forget about me."

She closed her eyes tight and felt some of the tears that built up in them roll down her cheeks. She didn't move, she wanted him to leave.

"You know that won't work." He cooed. "I've come to continue what I've started." Alice sat up. Holtzmann held her tight for another couple seconds before turning around in bed.

"Why are you crying Alice?" The man floated close and raised a hand to her cheek. She felt a burning sensation and moved her face away. "Alice, you never learn, do you? Pull the plug so I don't have to. Tell her about me and she gets the same treatment as Jackson."

Alice stood up and quietly crept over to Holtzmanns notebook. She wrote, 'I'm sorry, I can't do this'. On a page and laid it where she had been sleeping. Alice snuck away to her room. The ghost stayed behind for a moment and studied the various equipment in the lab next door.

He placed his hand on the ball that held the apparition from the Manhattan apartment.

"Oh how I've missed you. Your timing is impeccable."

* * *

Holtzmann woke up really early. She felt around for Alice but accidentally pushed off the notebook. She sat up and picked it up.

After a moment of processing what had happened, she began to cry. She half-heartedly tossed the notebook on the floor. She laid down and pulled the blanket over her head as she shook. She felt stupid and embarrassed. Alice was an important part of her life and she didn't know what she did or what happened for Alice to do this. This always happened, the morning after was always the worst part of any relationship.

* * *

Alice was out hiding on the winding path by the seaport. She was ashamed of herself.

"You should have known better." She scolded herself. Her head was pounding. He had disappeared for now but she knew he would be back.

Alice wished she could tell Holzmann and beg for forgiveness. Ask her to stay with her despite all this. But she knew what he would do if she tried to do that. She put her head down and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

Holtzmann heard a knock on the door and sat up.

"I'm going to the lab, wake up!" Patty shouted.

"Be right there." Holtzmann shouted back, she got up and put on her overalls and crop top. Tying her hair back how she usually did.

She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath.


	15. Her Life

Holtzmann joined Patty in the lab and they started getting everything ready to try and communicate with the apparition. She set up the ionized chamber that would trap the figure into it. Patty pulled a scientific looking ouija board out and hooked it into the machine, as the ghost used it to respond it would export and save all of the questions/the ghosts responses.

"Hey before we start, are you ok?" Patty asked. Holtzmann was being very quiet, she usually had on the radio and was dancing and talking away but they had been working in silence.

"It's hard to explain. Alice, we separated this morning. She just left a note and vanished." Holtzmann rubbed her eyes.

"Baby I'm sorry." Patty went over and gave her a big hug. Holtzmann gladly hugged her back. "Should we put this off? I totally get it if you need a day."

"No. Our work is important." Holtzmann blew her nose. "We need to do this."

"Alright." Patty booted up the computer and opened a new document for the conversation.

"Ok, Patty. She's going in." Holtzmann set the ball in the chamber and they exited, shutting the door tight. Holtzmann then turned on the ionization and then pressed a button. The small ball opened up and the apparition exited and tried to get out of the chamber.

"Calm down." Patty reasoned. "We just want to ask you some questions."

The apparition screamed and hit the walls, Holtzmann cringed and crossed her arms.

"What's your name?"

"Margret." The ghost whispered after realizing that she was stuck. The apparition locked eye's with Holtzmann and refused to look away, the scientist felt unsettled by it.

"Why were you in the apartment?"

"I died there, and it's time to come back." Holtzmann felt her heart beat pick up. She tried to look away but she still felt the ghost's eyes.

"Why?"

"She's the same age as me now. We have walked the earth alive the same amount of time."

"Are you talking about the daughter you left in that graveyard?" Patty asked. She was also taking detailed notes on the side.

"Yes."

"Why did you leave her in the first place?"

"Alexander wanted me to. He wants me to be his queen, by his side when the new world approaches."

"Who is Alexander?"

"He haunts her. He is going to be our ruler when the darkness takes over. He'll use my daughter's life to come over to our side."

"Where is your daughter?"

"She was here." Holtzmann felt sick.

"What?"

"She was here this morning." The ghost repeated, Staring into Holtzmann's eyes.

"Where was she?" Patty asked, feeling unsettled too.

"She was in bed with you." The ghost spoke, smiling at Holtzmann.

"Alice." The scientist spoke under her breath, the ghost nodded. "What do you mean he's going to use her life?"

The apparition got silent and gestured for Holtzmann to turn off the ionization.

"What do you mean!?" Holtzmann shouted, Patty got up and held her back before she could do anything impulsive. "Answer me!?"

"Holtzmann, We need to find her now." Patty was worried. Holtzmann agreed and they re-sealed the ghost in the ball. Both of them took off to find Alice.

* * *

"Why are you here sulking?" Alex asked. The ghost was sitting beside Alice on the seaport bench. She was quiet. "You can't ignore me forever." He smirked.

"I'm going to get rid of you."

"You can't get rid of me." He smiled, he reached over to lay a hand on Alice's head but she pulled away. She felt hot and sweaty all of a sudden. "I need you, Alice, now that you're the same age as your mother you're going to be quite a service to me."

Alice tried to get up and run but she felt dizzy. She stumbled down the sidewalk for a few moments but toppled over. A woman on a bike rode over and called an ambulance.


	16. ICU

Holtzmann and Patty came back to the fire station after driving around the city for hours. Holtzmann had been calling Alice, but it just kept going straight to voicemail. As they pulled up they saw Kevin leaving and trying to hail a taxi.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked, rolling down the window.

"Can you guys give me a lift to the hospital?" He seemed really upset, his eyes looked red as if he had been crying.

"The hospital?" Holtzmann poked her head out from behind Patty.

"Alice was brought in this morning, she fainted down by the seaport and she's unresponsive." He let out a little sob as he tried to explain.

"Get in." Patty spoke. "We'll be there in 5." She turned the sirens on and took off town the street.

* * *

Alice had been moved from the ER to the intensive care unit. As far as the nurses knew she was in a coma. When they got to the hospital Kevin checked in at the desk. Holtzmann was quiet and pacing back and forth as they waited to see her.

"So normally visiting hours end now, but I'll let you have a half hour while we get the wing ready for overnight work." The doctor led them in. Kevin was holding Patty's hand tightly and was crying. Holtzmann was just quiet. Her fists are clenched and she kept them deep in her pockets. When they got in the room she took Alice's hand and sat beside her on the bed. She wasn't able to hold it in anymore and put her head down, some of her tears fell in big drops on the bed. She covered her face with one of her hands to hide the crying.

Someone else was in the room with the 3 of them. The ghost that haunted Alice, Alex, was leaning against the wall in the corner. He felt no need to show himself to them and was waiting for them to leave.

* * *

"Patty, I'm not comfortable leaving her alone." Holtzmann argued as they left.

"We don't have many other options." Patty sigh. "I mean if you want to stay you can. I'm going to take Kevin home."

Kevin was asleep in the car, Patty had helped him out a few minutes earlier.

"I'll stay, I can just call if anything weird happens." Holtzmann told her. Patty nodded and hugged her.

"Just be safe ok? I'll tell Abby and Erin what's going on."

Holtzmann went and sat in the waiting room with all the other families. She watched all the kids that were running around, and all the parents that were trying to sleep. She sigh and rubbed her eyes. After a couple of hours she began to feel depressed and got up to walk around the hospital a bit.

* * *

Alex stood above the bed and studied Alice. She looked very similar to her mother, he reached down and touched her forehead, smiling a bit.

"This world will be mine." Alex took on more of his true form. Horns came out from his forehead and his hands morphed into hooves. He possessed Alice's body and when she opened her eyes they were black.


	17. The Hospital

Alice sat up in bed and ripped all the wires and needles that were hooked up to her out of her arms. A loud siren went off and she grabbed one of the machines and threw it to the ground. Holtzmann had left behind a jacket and Alice threw it on over her hospital gown. As she went down the empty wing she stole a loose pair of pants that was meant to be worn with scrubs by a nurse

Her arm stung and bled a bit but she ignored it. Alex was in complete control of her body. He threw open the doors and left the ICU. He heard a pair of doctors coming down the hall and took off toward another empty hallway.

* * *

The nurse on duty was notified and ran to the room but found it empty. She frantically called security and when they arrived they shut down all the entrances in the building.

* * *

Holtzmann was getting a drink of water. Her eyes were starting to get heavy, she knew she needed sleep but she wanted to wait until Alice was ok.

She wandered farther down the hall. In this area of the Hospital, the lights were fairly dim. She thought she saw someone down the hall and squinted. The figure got closer and she saw that it was Alice. All dressed up in baggy hospital attire with her leather jacket over it.

"Alice?" She frowned. "What are you doing?"

As she approached Holtzmann saw her eyes and the blood dripping from her arm.

"Ali-" The demon used Alice's body to throw the scientist aside.

"Alice isn't here right now." He told her, before continuing down the hall to get out. Holtzmann was paralyzed in fear at the voice that had come out of Alice's body. The second they disappeared she called Patty.

"Hey, is every thing ok?" Patty had the scientist on speaker, like clockwork Holtzmann had called seconds after Patty had put Kevin to bed and brought Erin and Abby up to speed.

"Patty I think she's possessed. She's trying to break out of the hospital." Holtzmann was mostly freaking out because she had put herself in this situation with next to no way to help Alice or defend herself or anything. "I need you guys to get down here now, this isn't like a normal ghost possession either."

"We're on our way." Patty called, exchanging mortified glances with Erin and Abby.

Holtzmann took off down the hall after where Alice went. She was in a standoff with some of the security guards. One of them had a gun.

"Hey wait!" Holtzmann shouted, trying to throw herself between the two before being detained by security. Alice didn't look at her, her gaze was on the man with the gun.

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you." Alice took a step forward and Holtzmann heard the gun load.

"STOP! DONT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs trying to shake off the security guard that had a hold of her. When Alice stepped forward again Holtzmann heard the gun go off. Alice had been shot at point blank and the scientist felt her chest seize up. She crumpled to the ground when she saw blood oozing from a wound on Alice's chest.

A low growl came from Alice's body as she fell to the ground and everyone was silent. The wound began to patch itself up and in the blink of an eye Alice had risen and thrown the man across the room.


	18. Park and Flee

Alice rose to her feet and everyone else in the room was frozen. She was shaking a little bit and there was a low growl that could be heard just under her panting. She limped past the stunned guards and left out the door.

Holtzmann rose to her feet and pulled out her phone, dialing Patty's number. The members of security didn't know what to do and the man Alice had thrown was being taken to emergency.

"Patty?" She heard the phone pick up and thickly swallowed, her hands and face were pale and clammy.

"We're almost there."

"She...it...I don't know, they left." Holtzmann started toward the door.

"What do you mean they left?" Erin was driving and could hear Holtzmann over the phone, her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm going after her ok?"

"Holtzmann don't do that!" Patty argued. "It's too dangerous, you don't have anything..." Patty heard the scientist hang up and her face scrunched up in frustration.

"What happened?" Erin asked.

"I guess Alice just left the hospital and Holtzmann is just right behind her." Patty held her head. They pulled up and Erin was the first out.

"Let's find the entrance they used to leave." She suggested.

* * *

The hospital was surrounded by a large park. Holtzmann ran after the small trail of blood Alice left behind.

"Alice!" She shouted as loud as she could. The park was still and empty. "Please! It's me!"

Alice began to breath heavier and collapsed almost a half mile into the park.

"I can't go on like this." Alex growled "They're too close. Fuck."

Alice felt herself slowly being able to regain consciousnesses. She could barely breathe. The wound was still healing on her chest. She was laying in a patch of grass on her side, holding her chest tight. She felt the blood that soaked her shirt and was panicking.

"I can't lose you." Alex was quickly trying to heal her before he left her behind. "I need to trade your life for mine, but we're too far."

Alex was angry, he needed to get her to the place he was first summoned by her mother, at a small crack den near her mother's old apartment. But it was too far now. They would be intercepted by the ghostbusters any minute. He needed to be more powerful, his plan would never work at this rate. The second the wound was fully healed he left her body and fled.

* * *

Alice gasped at the sudden control she had over her body, she sat up on an elbow. Her body felt weak, and her chest was wet with blood. In the distance, she heard Holtzmann shouting for her.

"Holtzmann!" She called back in the dark, her voice cracked and she had a coughing fit. "Holtzmann!" She called again in the dark, she was scared and didn't know what to think about what was happening and what just had happened to her.

Holtzmann heard Alice and ran after the sound. She knew that she probably shouldn't but she wanted Alice to be safe. In those few moments, she decided that Alice's safety was the priority.

She came up to the area Alice was huddled up and the two women locked eyes.

"Alice?" She waited a moment.

"Holtz." Alice felt her eyes fill with tears. Holtzmann ran to her and embraced her. Overwhelmed with comfort and relief, Alice hugged her back. "Whats happening to me?"

"It's ok. We'll get through it Alice, I love you." Alice buried her face in Holtzmann's hair as the scientist took off her cardigan and put it around her shoulders.


	19. Guilt

Erin felt awful. In the car on the way to the hospital that night she secretly wished that Alice wouldn't make it. That she would be lost to the other side. It was selfish but she wanted to be the one Holtzmann could come to. Alice would be gone and she would run to her arms. Erin would be there to listen to her heartbreak, to help her get over it. Where Alice failed Erin would pick up the pieces for Holtzmann.

But everything was ruined and she was overwhelmed with guilt when Alice and Holtzmann returned to the hospital. Alice wore the red cardigan sweater that Holtzmann wore and her arm was around her shoulders as the scientist helped her along.

Now the 4 of the ghostbusters sat in silence around the table. Holtzmann didn't look at Erin.

"Oh god, what if she knows." Erin thought to herself, fidgeting with her hands. Holtzmann was calm, but there were dark circles under her eyes. Erin had never seen her look so worn out. Holtzmann had just finished telling them what happened and they all sat in silence as if they had a collective mind that was deciding what to do about it and how to handle it.

"She told you he left?" Abby asked to clarify, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, that's what she told me. I don't know how to describe it any other way Abby. In the hospital she was completely different, but when I found her there she was normal. You would be able to tell too if you were there."

"This is some crazy stuff dude." Patty sigh.

"Maybe we should take the night and we can reconvene in the morning." Erin suggested. Holtzmann made eye contact and nodded in agreement. It was the first time in a long time Erin had felt her gaze.

"That's a good plan." Abby stood up to clean up some of their plates and cups. Erin wanted to talk to her but Holtzmann quickly fled to her room.

* * *

Holtzmann knocked on the door to her bathroom.

"It's me." She softly spoke opening the door a crack.

"Come in." Alice called back. She was sitting in the tub. She had washed off all the blood a bit earlier and was sitting in a bubble bath. Holtzmann took off her jacket and rolled up her sleeves when she stepped into the steamy bathroom.

"Are you feeling better?" She sat beside the tub and held Alice's hand.

"I'm alright." They were quiet for a moment. Alice began to feel anxious. "Look Holtzmann about that morning..."

"You don't have to explain anything right now." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm just glad you're ok... We can talk about it later."

Alice bit her lip as Holtzmann cupped her face.

"Alright, Holtz."

"Are you going to stay in my room tonight?"

"Yes." Holtzmann softly smiled and nodded.

"I'll go wait for you then."

"Ok."

Holtzmann went back to the room and changed into her pajamas. She sat on the bed and absentmindedly looked through some blueprints.

Alice finished bathing a few minutes later and drained the tub. She dried off and put on Holtzmann's robe, brushed her hair and teeth and wandered back into the room.

Holtzmann set down the blueprints as she walked in. Alice sat beside her and kissed her. Holtzmann softly kissed back and eventually untied the bathrobe as they fell back onto the bed in each other's arms. Holtzman crawled on top of her.

"I love you too Holtzmann." Alice whispered as Holtzmann planted little kisses on her jaw. She abruptly stopped and pulled away and they shared a smile before Alice pulled Holtzmann close to kiss her again.


	20. Run

Guess who's back puddins! ;)

* * *

Alice couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing a mile a minute about what she should do. When she decided she became solemn. She waited until Holtzmann was fast asleep and inched her way out of the bed. Over the next couple minutes, she got dressed and quickly packed away what little she had. When she slung the backpack over her shoulder she looked down at Holtzmann and tears began pricking up in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to write another note or go close to breathe in her scent and kiss her forehead for the last time. She set her phone on the desk and left the room, tiptoeing past the rooms and down the stairs.

She had to flee, to protect Holtz, to protect Kevin.

When she got downstairs she froze. Erin was pacing in the lobby in her nightgown and robe. They made eye contact and just stared at each other. After a moment it became too much for Alice and she looked away.

"She's going to run." Erin thought to herself, feeling sick with all the emotions the realization sent spiraling within her. Alice couldn't begin to try and explain herself, she opened her mouth but couldn't find the words. Her next step was to speed walk toward the door, pulling her backpack close to her as if it were a shield that would prevent Erin from telling everyone, from ruining everything.

When she got outside it was beginning to snow. She checked her wallet and found three 20's and a couple 1's. Taking a deep breath she started toward the train station.

Erin stared at the door for a long time debating what to do. She picked up the mug she was drinking from and took it to the kitchen, washing and putting it back where it was earlier that evening. She then crept up the stairs and slunk into her room. As far as she was concerned no one knew or saw that she had watched Alice go.


	21. Part 2

Officially marks the move into Part 2 of the story!

* * *

 _6 months later._

The rain was heavy that night. Alice was laying in the middle of her bedroom floor. Her eyes were rolled back and her body eased. On the floor beside her, there was a baggie of white powder. She felt her heart pounding and it frightened her, but the feeling of euphoria was gradually increasing in the moments after she snorted the drug. Sometimes she hated herself for doing this, but it began to be the only way she felt anything.

Maybe this would be the last time, maybe he would finally come back and end her suffering.

* * *

Holtzmann was sitting in a chair beside the window watching the rain. She was the only one still awake at the ungodly hour of 3 in the morning. Her insomnia had been acting up the last few months and this seemed to be the peak hour. She was downing mugs of tea, hoping that it would help, but it just wired her even more.

"Maybe I should try a different kind" she reasoned in her mind trying to keep it from wandering to thoughts of Alice and where she might be. The scientist set the mug on the floor and began going through the different types of teas she had already drunk and it began to put her to sleep. Just as she began to doze off she heard awkward footsteps.

"Are you ok?" It was Kevin. He was wearing a Star Wars footie pajama set and holding a teddy bear.

"Yeah Yoda, I'm ok." She chuckled to herself, getting up to rinse out her tea mug. He had become protective of her ever since Alice left.

"The rain is keeping me up." He pouted. "I came to find some ear plugs."

"Let me see what I can find." She wandered around in the kitchen and eventually fumbled around in the giant first aid kit until she found a pair and passed it to him.

"Thanks, Holtz." He smiled, giving her a hug before shuffling off to bed.

When she was alone again she stretched and yawned.

"Maybe I should go to bed too." She softly spoke. Plucking another pair of earplugs from the kit and putting them in her ears. She wandered to her room and locked the door, running and flopping on the bed. She watched the phone on her nightstand. It was the only thing Alice had left behind and every time she was here in bed she let it bother her too much. This night was no different, she curled her knees up to her chest and tried to be quiet as she sobbed. Her body was used to this, and just let her cry like a toddler until her exhaustion suddenly hit her and she was finally able to rest.


	22. Regroup

Alice was laying in bed, she couldn't move, the drugs had made it so that she would lay there still for hours and hours. A man came out of the bathroom. It was Jackson. He looked at her and shook his head in disgust.

"How did I know you'd end up like this?" He coldly spat. Opening the wardrobe to collect various drugs he would sell. She couldn't respond, she just looked at him with sad eyes. His face had permanent scars from what had happened back when they first dated in high school. As he picked up a duffle bag and went to leave she reached out.

"Jackson..." she managed to say, immediately regretting her words. He went up and roughly grabbed her chin pulling her face up.

"What?" She stared at him for a moment, afraid to respond, she didn't want him to lash out at her like he often did.

"I..." he spit in her face before she could finish and threw her back down on the bed, picking up his stuff and leaving. "I don't want to be alone." She finished when he had slammed the door. She wiped her face off on the blanket and cried herself to sleep.

The reason she came to Jackson was because she was scared. She was scared to live but also too scared to die. She wanted to put herself in a limbo so she wouldn't be a danger to anyone she cared about. And it pained her, but she just did drugs and tried to forget what her pain felt like.

* * *

In these 6 months, Alex's spirit wandered, trying to regroup and regain energy. His attempts to sacrifice her himself had gone horribly. He decided that if he was going to use her to gain the ability to take over the physical world with the spirt one, he was going to have to get some help.


	23. It's About Alice

Holtzmann was out by herself to get a slice of pizza. She had been down lately and hadn't been eating, so she wanted to treat herself. After she got it she decided she wanted to walk around Queens a bit, it had been a long time since she went down that direction and she wanted an adventure to take her mind off things.

Jackson had forced Alice to come out with him that night.

"I need you just in case the cops come. You'll have to distract them for me got it?" He growled, holding her forearm tight. She nodded and he let go. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. "Circle these couple blocks okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Holtzmann was eating and listening to her iPod. As she walked along she watched the sunset. There were only a couple people on the sidewalk. Suddenly her phone began to buzz.

"Hey, Erin." She answered. Since Alice left they had slowly begun to rekindle their relationship.

"What's up? Patty and Abby want to get takeout."

"I'm just hanging around queens. You guys go on without me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think I need some time tonight."

"I understand...I love you." Erin spoke, biting her lip waiting for a response she wanted. All she heard was a click as Holtzmann hung up.

* * *

Alice was coming up on the second circle of the block. It was getting to be late and she noticed a different customer each time she passed Jackson. On her fourth or fifth circle, she ran right into someone.

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

Holtzmann and Alice stood there silent for a moment, staring at each other with wide eyes. Holtzmann felt tears prick up in her eyes. Alice's eyes were hollow, her cheekbones had become more pronounced with her weight loss. She saw her bruises and scratches. Alice stepped back.

"Alic..." Alice turned on her heels and ran. Jackson saw her taking off and cursed to himself.

"Hey!" He shouted going after her. Holtzmann saw him run after her and followed them. She saw Jackson catch up to Alice and smack her.

"Who the fuck are you!?" She shouted, pushing Jackson away from Alice.

"I'm her boyfriend dyke." He snapped back, pushing Holtzmann.

"Don't just smack her around like that prick." Holtzmann ordered.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want." Alice saw him ball his hand into a fist and got between them.

"Jackson." She pleaded, taking his hand. He looked from her to Holtzmann.

"Let's go Alice." Alice's face was burning, she couldn't look at Holtzmann.

"Don't go with him." Holtzmann spoke. Reaching out for Alice. Alice didn't look at her.

"I said let's go." Jackson took Alice's arm and pulled her away.

Holtzmann stood there dumbfounded. Jackson pulled her down the street until she couldn't see them anymore. She reached into her pocket for her phone and dialed Kevin.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Will you come get me." Holtzmann sniffed.

"Yeah, where are you? What's wrong?"

"Queens station."

"I'll be there in 20."

"Thanks Kevin." Holtzmann hung up and went to a bench. Twenty years minutes later when Kevin walked up her head was in her hands.

"Holtzmann?" She looked up at him and sniffled. She had spent the whole time sobbing and couldn't stop. He knelt in front of her and hugged her. "Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

"It's Alice..." She managed to get out.


	24. Selfish

Alice sat on the end of the bed, Jackson paced in front of her.

"Who the fuck was that bitch?" He snapped, grabbing the back of Alice's head.

"I don't know." She whispered. He pulled back hard.

"What?"

"I don't know!" She shouted. He threw her onto the ground and began to kick and beat her.

* * *

Holtzmann was quiet when she got home. Erin knocked on her door.

"Holtzmann?" She saw the scientist sitting on the end of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Please, Erin. Get out." She shuffled and laid down on the bed with her back to the door.

"What's wrong?" She persisted, going inside.

"Erin."

"Please. I want to understand." She snapped. Holtzmann was quiet for a moment, hoping she would get the hint and leave. Erin tried to touch her shoulder.

"Alice is out there in Queens?" Holtzmann finally answered, her back still to Erin, she turned white.

"What?" Erin felt her hands begin to shake.

"She's a druggie down in Queens with this awful man," Holtzmann shouted, sitting up. "Happy?!"

"Holtzmann, she left you! Twice! You're not going to throw me to the curb again." Erin exclaimed. Holtzmann was quiet for a moment, her face twisted with anger.

"Are you kidding me?" She began to shout. "Do you have any idea how selfish you're being!"

"How selfish I'M being?" Erin exclaimed. Her eyes began to burn with tears. She opened her mouth to say something but just turned on her heels and left instead, slamming the door.

* * *

Kevin was on the train, after dropping Holtzmann off he was determined to find his sister.


	25. Plan B

When Kevin got off the train it was dark. He wandered around the few streets Holtzmann had pointed out earlier but to his dismay they were empty. He took a seat on a bench up at the subway entrance so he could see the streets.

* * *

"Bring me a pack of smokes." Jackson snapped, tossing a few dollars onto the floor. He was laying on the bed and Alice was sitting against the wall a few feet away. "You had better be back in 10 or you'll regret it."

She scrambled to her feet and nodded, taking the money off the floor and pulling on her coat. The cold night air made her feel a bit calmer. She only took a moment to breathe before hurrying to the nearest convenience store.

Kevin saw a figure of a woman exit one of the run down apartment buildings, she looked about Alice's height. He stood and watched as she hurried toward the convenience store. Once she had entered he hurried down to the street and walked over. In the window he saw her, it was Alice, she was pale and had deep bags under her eyes. He watched as she bought a pack of cigarettes from the counter before going to the door. Once she opened it she saw Kevin and froze. As tears built up in her eyes she stuffed the pack of cigarettes into her pocket and brought her hand to her mouth. Kevin held out his hand.

"Let's get out of here Alice." She nodded and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

* * *

10 minutes had passed. Jackson stood up and went to the window, opening the blind. He felt annoyed when he saw no-one on the street. He got dressed and went down to the store and asked the clerk if he had seen anyone. The clerk explained how Alice came in and left on the subway with a man that was waiting at the entrance. Jackson bought another pack of cigarettes and thanked him. He lit one as he started back home, giggling to himself.

"She thinks it's going to be that easy." Jackson entered his dingy apartment. He didn't notice an apparition that appeared behind him.

"I haven't seen you since Prom Night," Alex spoke. Jackson turned and jumped at the presence that was responsible for his scars.

"What are you doing here!" Jackson yelped.

"Where is she?" Alex growled.

"She's gone, she left with some man." Alex had finally gained the strength to come after Alice again. But now that she had run away from Jackson the spirit began to form another plan.

"What a pity." Alex laughed, turning into his orb form and rushing into Jackson. The man's body collapsed and was still. After a few moments he crawled to the bathroom and pulled himself up in front of the mirror above the sink. Alex had successfully possessed him. Jackson's eyes were black and his body was completely under Alex's control. "Time for Plan B."


End file.
